1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus for exposing a stimulable phosphor sheet to a radiation passing through an object to have a radiation image of the object stored thereon, exposing the stimulable phosphor sheet to stimulating rays which cause it to emit light in proportion to the stored radiation energy, and detecting and converting the emitted light into electric signals. This invention particularly relates to a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus capable of circulating and reusing the stimulable phosphor sheets for recording radiation images and of outputting data related to the object together with the electric signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When certain kinds of phosphors are exposed to a radiation such as X-rays, .alpha.-rays, .beta.-rays, .gamma.-rays, cathode rays or ultraviolet rays, they store a part of the energy of the radiation. Then, when the phosphor which has been exposed to the radiation is exposed to stimulating rays such as visible light, light is emitted from the phosphor in proportion to the stored energy of the radiation. A phosphor exhibiting such properties is referred to as a stimulable phosphor.
As disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 55(1980)-12429, 55(1980)-116340, 55(1980)-163472, 56(1981)-11395, and 56(1981)-104645, it has been proposed to use a stimulable phosphor in a radiation image recording and reproducing system. Specifically, a sheet comprising the stimulable phosphor (hereinafter referred to as a stimulable phosphor sheet) is first exposed to a radiation passing through an object such as a part of the human body to have a radiation image stored thereon, and then is scanned with stimulating rays which cause it to emit light in proportion to the radiation energy stored. The light emitted from the stimulable phosphor sheet when the sheet is exposed to the stimulating rays is photoelectrically detected and converted to an electric image signal, which is processed so as to reproduce a visible image having an improved quality, particularly a high diagnostic efficiency and accuracy. The finally obtained visible image may be reproduced in the form of a hard copy or may be displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT). In this radiation image recording and reproducing system, the stimulable phosphor sheet is used only for temporarily storing the radiation image in order to reproduce the final visible image therefrom in a final recording medium. For economical reasons, therefore, it is desirable that the stimulable phosphor sheet be used repeatedly.
Further, in a mobile X-ray diagnostic station such as a traveling X-ray diagnostic station in the form of a vehicle like a bus which is provided with a radiation image recording and read-out apparatus for use in the aforesaid radiation image radiation recording and reproducing system and moves from place to place to record radiation images for. mass medical examinations, it is disadvantageous to load the mobile X-ray diagnostic station with a number of stimulable phosphor sheets, and the number of stimulable phosphor sheets which can be loaded on the mobile X-ray diagnostic station is limited. Therefore, it is desired to load the mobile X-ray diagnostic station with stimulable phosphor sheets which can be used repeatedly, once store the radiation images of the objects in the stimulable phosphor sheets, transfer the electric image signals read out from the stimulable phosphor sheets onto a recording medium having a large storage capacity, such as a magnetic tape, and circulate and reuse the stimulable phosphor sheets for further image recording and read-out operations, thereby to obtain the radiation image signals of many objects. Further, when image recording is conducted continuously by circulating and reusing the stimulable phosphor sheets, it becomes possible to increase the image recording speed in mass medical examination. This is very advantageous in practical use.
In order to reuse stimulable phosphor sheets as described above, the radiation energy remaining on the stimulable phosphor sheet after it is scanned with stimulating rays to read out the radiation image stored thereon should be eliminated or erased as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 56(1981)-11392 and 56(1981)-12599. The stimulable phosphor sheet can then be used again for radiation image recording.
The applicant therefore proposed in Japanese Patent Application No. 58(1983)-66730 a built-in type radiation image recording and read-out system apparatus comprising:
(i) a circulation and conveyance means for conveying at least one stimulable phosphor sheet for recording a radiation image thereon along a predetermined circulation path,
(ii) an image recording section positioned on said circulation path for recording a radiation transmission image of an object on said stimulable phosphor sheet by exposing said stimulable phosphor sheet to a radiation passing through said object,
(iii) an image read-out section positioned on said circulation path and consisting of a stimulating ray source for emitting stimulating rays for scanning said stimulable phosphor sheet carrying said radiation image stored thereon in said image recording section, and a photoelectric read-out means for detecting light emitted from said stimulable phosphor sheet scanned with said stimulating rays to obtain an electric image signal, and
(iv) an erasing section for, prior to the next image recording on said stimulable phosphor sheet for which the image read-out has been conducted in said image read-out section, releasing the radiation energy remaining on said stimulable phosphor sheet;
whereby said stimulable phosphor sheet is circulated through said image recording section, said image read-out section and said erasing section and reused for radiation image recording.
On the other hand, in the recording of a radiation image of an object (a part of the human body) it is common practice to stamp pertinent data regarding the object into the lead plate attached to the X-ray film cassette and then at the time of reproducing a visible image of the object to refer to this object data, which may include the name of the person, the body portion X-rayed, the date of X-raying, etc., in order to realize higher diagnostic efficiency.
With the built-in type radiation image recording and read-out apparatus described in the aforesaid Japanese patent application, however, since the stimulable phosphor sheets are circulated and reused, it is impossible to record the object data directly on the stimulable phosphor sheets or their cases etc.